


Heaven

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur is not very delighted when Merlin drags him out of the house on their only evening off in ages.





	Heaven

Arthur sighed contentedly. They had worked around the house all day and even though it wasn’t squeaky clean now, it was a lot better than before and he deserved a break. They didn’t have any plans for the evening, so Arthur was looking forward to the couch and his new headphones. He knew Merlin couldn’t really understand his love for 80s music, but today he needed it. 

Just as he had gotten comfy with Queen’s Greatest Hits album, Merlin stormed in, already putting on his jacket. “Come on, Arthur.”

“What?”

“We gotta go or we will be late!”

Blinking, Arthur sat up. “Late? What for?” He knew for sure that this was the first Saturday night in weeks that they didn’t have any plans.

“You’ll see.” Merlin grinned and tossed Arthur’s jacket at him.

No matter how Arthur asked after he had toed into his runners and hurried after Merlin, his boyfriend didn’t reveal what was going on and where they were going. 

Their bus didn’t come and Merlin got a bit nervous as they were waiting for the next one.

Only when the bus stopped and Merlin jumped off, Arthur noticed where they were. 

“The planetarium?”

They went there once in a while but usually for special shows. Merlin, the old romantic, liked gazing at the stars but he preferred the scientific side of it, when the show was about a special topic or something. 

“Yup.” Merlin’s step didn’t falter as he approached the building.

“Merlin, I really don’t feel like that tonight.”

Merlin didn’t answer and opened the door, so Arthur trotted along. If he gave up his evening of couching and music for some fake stars, he would be really cross. 

They found their seats and sat down basically when the show started.

All Arthur could do was stare. This was…the music…this was QUEEN! In surround sound, too! Arthur looked up at the dome when footage of the band showed up and then Brian May welcomed them to the show that combined the band’s music and the stars. The show was called ‘Heaven’. 

Leaning back and getting comfy in his chair, Arthur reached for Merlin’s hand in the dark. 

Who needed heaven when he had a boyfriend like his?


End file.
